2007 Upper Deck Baseball
Distribution Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Parallel Sets Insert Sets In Series 1 Printing Plates were inserted at an overall rate of 1:192 packs for ALL plates. 1989 Reprints *1989 Reprints Checklist and Gallery A 26-card insert set of some of baseball's most famous players on cards very similar in design to the 1989 Upper Deck set. The cards were inserted in Series 1 packs at a rate of 1:4 hobby and randomly in retail. 1989 Rookie Reprints *1989 Rookie Reprints Checklist and Gallery A 50-card insert set of baseball's young stars. The cards were inserted exclusively in Series 2 hobby packs at a rate of 1:4. The 4 printing plates were also inserted into packs. Cal Ripken Chronicles *Cal Ripken Chronicles Checklist and Gallery A 50-card insert set that reviews Cal Ripken's career. The cards were inserted in Series 1 packs at a rate of 1:8 hobby and 1:72 retail. The 4 printing plates of each card were also inserted into packs. Cooperstown Calling *Cooperstown Calling Checklist and Gallery Ken Griffey Jr Chronicles *Ken Griffey Jr Chronicles Checklist and Gallery A 50-card insert set that reviews Ken Griffey Jr.'s career. The cards were inserted in Series 1 packs at a rate of 1:8 hobby and 1:72 retail. The 4 printing plates of each card were also inserted into packs. MVP Potential *MVP Potential Checklist and Gallery MVP Predictors *MVP Predictors Checklist and Gallery Postseason Predictors *Postseason Predictors Checklist and Gallery Rookie of the Year Predictors *Rookie of the Year Predictors Checklist and Gallery This 50-card set was inserted in Series 2 packs at a rate of 1:16 hobby and 1:96 retail packs. If the player shown on the card won the Rookie of the Year award in baseball and the collector redeemed the cards prior to the expiration date, Upper Deck would send a special parallel set of the base set to the collector. Star Power *Star Power Checklist and Gallery This 50-card set was inserted 2 per Series 1 fat pack. The 50 players were chosen as the most well known stars in baseball. The Printing Plates for this set were not inserted into packs. Star Signings *Star Signings Checklist and Gallery The lone autographed insert set in 2007 Upper Deck consists of 96 cards inserted into both Series 1 and Series 2 packs at a rate of 1:16 hobby and 1:960 retail. Several of the cards had to be packed out as exchange cards with a redemption deadline of 2/27/2010. Upper Deck also released a list of short printed autograph cards that were printed to a lesser quantity than the other cards. None of the cards are serial numbered. Ticket to Stardom *Ticket to Stardom Checklist and Gallery A 50-card insert set exclusively in Target Series 2 retail packs at a rate of 1:4 packs. The set was also partially paralleled by a 10-card autographed insert set that was inserted at a rate of 1:1440 packs. The 4 printing plates of each card were also inserted into packs. UD Game Materials *UD Game Materials Checklist and Gallery UD Game Patch *UD Game Patch Checklist and Gallery Category:2007 Baseball Card Sets Category:Upper Deck Baseball Card Sets Category:2007 Upper Deck